Talk:Necros War
the unsc had more than 200 million soliders on earth during the human covernant war says so on halopedia sanghill long establish species both factions have huge armies the others just conscripted alot of people in there armies.that is why i change it They had 200 million civillians LEFT on Earth. read more carefully. Point taken, noted but vandalism will not stand. no it it said the goverment was emergency militry command we all know that the UEG or the Caa is a democracy not emergency miliatry command so that is how much soliders the unsc has on earth or total can you please add more unsc troops we all know that unsc had more troops before the war begain. and also all spartain 2 class 2 were on reach accept for were on reach before the war begin so make the adjust to class 3 and also the planet does not have 10 billion people it said speificly in halo contact harvest that reach had 1.2 billion people and they said it was the highest population out of sol so that the planet that has 10 billion people can you plese change that for me. No... thats the population on Earth, thats why it says Home world:Earth, Population:200 million on the beastirium. When i decided on the final, numbers, i will change it. As for Spartan 2 class 2... whats that got to do with anything along with the population of world. i will wait until tomarrow or until may 21st for response if chose not to respone i will edit I did respond. And if you edit peoples articles without their permission and you get banned. WTF? Wht is this noob going on about. First of all your english is terrible. You don't sign your edits so who on earth are you? Also the way you speak to Ajax is rediculous and disrespectful. You do know he's an admin and he can ban you. Fianlly what on earth are you talking about? Earth may have a low population at the end of the war but in 50 years people do reproduce! Honestly where is this site going? Don't worry, he's been taken care of already. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:28, 27 May 2008 (UTC) That's alright then! =D Are you gonna write anythng on this page besides a box thing?Im not trying to be rude I just want to know-Zeno Panthakree 23:49, 18 September 2008 (UTC) You could do well to read some of the background info. It will remain blank until the Necros are revealed, as this is meant to be a sort of teaser. I can't wait to see how this thing turns out... -- Sgt. johnson 04:44, 18 December 2008 (UTC) i dont think their is any way to win this war they have 9,7 billions soldier and the AUR have 103 millions soldier CF 02:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) One of the biggest rules of fantasy/sci fi warfare is that numbers don't matter. The Earth, alone, currently has over 6 billion people in it. Now, think about. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// '''16:24, 16 January 2009 (UTC) And one can't froget the magic of a NOVA! The Necros cant revive their dead there! Lololol! But then they got the AUG... :( SPARTAN-118 22:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC) lordofmonsterisland by now you mean 2009 or 2607? CF 23:18, 16 January 2009 (UTC) By now I mean the present in the real world, as in 2009 --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// 16:27, 17 January 2009 (UTC) but in 2553 the earth population was around 200 millions in 2607 it would be around 500-700 millions persons CF 20:39, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Just adding on, hypothetically, the amount of soldiers on earth was 200 mil. However, that number would probably make up all four-limbed people ages 16-55, thanks to the draft. I just think its odd that there were only 200 mil people on earth at the beginning of the 1st Battle of Earth and they were virtually untouched at that point, unless Mr. Draft took the whole population out to the colonies, where they all died. ''SPARTAN Rozh 17:40, 21 January 2009 (UTC)'' Sorry about my stupid comment, but what is this Necros War really about? I don't get it. Hyper Zergling 22:06, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :A war...with the Necros..The Necros War... ;] On topic of population above, that 200 mil isn't counting the populations of the inner colonies that were untouched. Those probably had millions, if not billions, of residents. And human population can expand alot in 60 years. 200 million people repodrucing like bunnies, plus their children do that...you get the point. What are the Necros? Pseudo flood? Quasi zombies? Robot things that shoot fire out of there eyes and lightning from there chest? Alien version of terminator? Zombies? Juan-a2401 16:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) An ultra-advanced cybernetic race. --[[Rozh|À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 01:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Why is information on this so limited ? is it supposed to tease? And will this ever be finished ?Rellikspartan 00:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL oh? I suppose ill just have to surrender my soul over to him then LOL and ok thank you Rellikspartan 01:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Necros War I've read some of the Necros War stuff, and I like it! You have any active rp-like stuff going on with this, 'cuz after i'm finished writing my two main character pages Benjamin-B312 and Peter Longstreet (at least during the events of the Main Halo Games and Books) i was wondering if i could submit them.Rangerkid51 21:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) You know, this hasn't been added on in TWO years. Could you please edit this, so that it is more complete, oh, and i don't mind the Necros screening thing. Its a nice addition, don't you think? Vman0 (talk) 03:55, May 2, 2015 (UTC)